All My Luck
by Subject Matter
Summary: Caroline and Heath Darkwood are siblings, forced in the first Hunger Games to kill each other.  A one-shot based on the first Hunger Games. It has become something more and is no longer a one-shot! Yay for second chapter!
1. All My Luck

All My Luck

**A/N: This is a one-shot set in the first Hunger Games. The President is an ancestor of President Snow. This one-shot is for the forum made by SneverusSnapers. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything except a few pieces of lint.**

My name is Heath Darkwood. I am 17 years old. I live in what is now called District 12. The coal district. Where the most casualties were found because of the war that tore my world to pieces. I at first thought me and my family were _lucky_, surviving the war. Now, the meaning of that word has disappeared, like coal burning in a hearth.

The shattered remains of buildings long destroyed loom over the newly erected town square, where one President Snow is speaking.

"It is to my_ great_ displeasure to announce the first Hunger Games, where we will be putting your children against each other to fight to the death." He continued.

"This is punishment for those of you who fought against the mighty Capitol. The casualties have been counted, and it seems that 200 Hunger Games will have to be held to fix the debt you animals have caused." President Snow all but growled.

He went on and on like this, and with each word, murmurs and curses were heard through the crowded town square. I looked above the heads of those younger than me, and I spot my little sister, Caroline, where she is trembling at this news with all the 12 year olds. I am supposed to be the pillar of strength she leans on, the symbol of safety. But all I can do is stand here and watch everything shatter.

"Let the great honor of the Reaping begin." Snow said, his voice ringing out. He is sentencing one girl to death, and I pray it won't be _her. _He reaches into the glass bowl, and withdraws a single slip of paper.

"_Caroline Darkwood._" I stare at her, tears streaming down my face, creating tracks in the the dirt that is matted on my cheeks. Caroline, sweet, innocent Caroline is being forced to kill. And there is nothing to do for her. She shakily gets up, and a boy trips her while she's walking.

President Snow tuts at this disregard of respect, while Caroline sits in the offered chair, shaking like a leaf and sobbing silently. All I wish is that I could help her, in any way possible. I got what I wished for, in the worst way possible.

When _he_ reaches into the male bowl, he withdraws another peace of paper. Caroline gasps as he reads my name out loud. That was when my life ended. Only one of us would survive this, and I hoped it wasn't going to be me.

I heard my mother screaming in the crowd, but I couldn't discern her words. Reporters swarmed us as we walked with Snow, chanting sorrowful words at how Caroline and I are related. I spoke to Caroline only the moment before we got the chance for goodbyes for the rest of the family.

"That's all our luck, isn't it?" Caroline's wet grin got me through the heartbreak that was our final goodbyes.

My mother's final words to the both of us was painful, horrid, loving, and only four letters long.

Luck.


	2. Pick and Choose

Chapter 2 - Pick and Choose

**A/N: The second chapter in my meant-to-be one shot. Some of the ideas in this, well **_**most**_**, I had to make up from the lack of a real basis. It's not like the descendent of President Snow could see into the future. That would make no sense. Anyway, this isn't an SYOT, but a few helpful suggestions wouldn't be lost on me ;P.**

The train was a shining silver beast, as apposed to the clunky, foul smelling, exhaust dumping excuses that carried the weapons to and from District 13. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of all the people their, burned alive by the disastrous weapons from the Capitol. That one move ended the whole war, like a chess game, trapped by two pawns.

I cast my thoughts away from the poor district that no longer existed, instead I focused on the problem ahead of us. In context, my sister and I have been reaped. No biggie. Children will be trying to kill us. Not a big deal, from what happened in the war. Me having to kill her in the event we were the last standing. I nearly burst into tears right there, at the hopelessness of the whole situation. I didn't even notice the line of people standing right in front of the train, blocking our way.

"W-w-whats this?" Caroline stammered out, her red and puffy eyes raking over the people anxiously.

"These are the choices for you to choose from, to be your mentors." A calm and collected man said at the front of the line, his blond hair slightly out of place, and his sparkle mascara running slightly.

_Capitol trash, _I thought, _Can you say toupee?_

"I hope you pick wisely, your mentor guides you throughout the games, and they also control your sponsors and your image for the interviews." he continued, his hunched shoulders showing his tension.

My eyes raked over the line, and I spotted a few promising mentors. A man with muscles he was displaying rather disgustingly flashed a grin at my sister, and I immediately ruled him out. I noted a women with bright and intelligent eyes, with no obvious embellishments on her person.

"So you can-" the man continued, but my sister, being her usual upfront self, pointed at the man with the muscles and said, "I want him."

The man speaking looked stunned that Caroline could _speak_, and just nodded at me, telling me to choose my mentor. I pointed at the woman I noted before, and she beamed at me, obviously approving my choice of her.

"Caroline, meet Homer, your mentor. Heath, you wisely picked Maddy, a quiet and intelligent woman who has strong opinions. She is from the rural areas of the Capitol. My name is Feather, and I am your… escort to the Hunger Games." Feather said, and I laughed at his name. The way he annunciated the 'c' and the 'a' in 'Capitol' made me chuckle, but only Caroline noticed, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

When we stepped into the train, I was incredibly surprised at the insane brightness of it all. I heard caroline gasp at my side, and I knew my mouth was gaping right there with her. The light was shining from no discernible source, and the living room scene we were looking at had couches poufs, and cushions made of the brightest greens, blues, and yellows we had ever seen.

Right as I was recovering my cool and reassembling the mask that hides y feeling, Maddy came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"This may be amazing, but don't forget what the Capitol has done to your people and your District." I gaped at her, my original assumption that she was a piece of Capitol candy disappeared the moment she said that. There was a mysterious look in her eyes, and, before I knew it, Homer was striking up a conversation with Maddy.

Feather said dinner would be within the next 30 minutes, and I went to explore our rooms with Caroline. The room was remarkably simple compared to the meeting room, with more subtle colors decorating it. I looked into the closet, but, instead of a room filled with clothing, I met a panel. Unnerved, i pressed a few buttons on it, and an outfit of ridiculous style literally falling from the roof, suspended on hooks. Caroline giggled at the tight form and I blushed, which just made her laugh even more. It was good to see her like this, as apposed to seeing her bawling, wrapped in the fetal position.

I decided to take a shower to relax my tense muscle, and ushered Caroline out of my room. Stripped, I stepped into the shower. I pressed a button on yet another panel installed on the interior tile, and was met with a freezing rush of _red _water spraying me. I quickly pressed another, and the shower filled with a clear foam that hardened insanely when I tried to move, trapping me there. And that's how Homer found me, trapped, by foam. He just laughed and brought in everyone to stare at me, and the clear foam covered _nothing_. What a great, perfect, _amazing_ way to start the tour de Capitol. Hunger Games, here I come, trapped by shower foam!


End file.
